The Truth About Nittle Grasper
by whatisthisbusiness
Summary: All the members of Nittle Grasper are in their 30s right? So why do they look like teenagers? Find out! T for language Waring: oocness, stupidity, and written in under 15 minutes.


One day, Ryuichi had invited Shuichi to a leisurely lunch on a day off of work. They made their orders and sat waiting in the diner for their lunch. While doing so, Shuichi, having Ryuichi sitting directly in front of him, was looking at Ryuichi this whole time (not like that ya pervs!). After doing so for a few minutes, he just couldn't help but ask.

"Sakuma-san...um...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Shuichi!" aswered Ryu brightly

"I couldn't help but wonder, but uh...your 31, right? Tohma and Noriko are about the same age too, right?"

"Yes, we're all in our thirtys."

"Yeah, ok, so, I was wondering...how do you look like your younger than me? And why Tohma looks like he could be young enough to go out with my sister?"

Ryuichi's face darkend a little bit, and faultered only for a moment, then he looked cheerful and childish again.

"Silly Shuichi! Thats our little sectret! Oh, look, our food's here!" Shuichi didn't bring up the topic again, frightened of the look that came over Ryuichi's face.

It had been a week since Shuichi had asked that daunting question to Ryuichi, and the fact that he had never got an answer bugged him. So he did the only thing that a pink haired pop star could do in such a situation ... he bothered his boyfriend about it.

"Hey, Yuki..."

"What"

"How do you think Nittle Grasper managed to stay so young looking? I mean, they're all in their 30s, right?"

"Yeah...how sould i know? Tohma has looked like that since I was little, he just never seemed to grow old..." A truly thoughtful look clouded over Yuki's eyes.

"Oh my god...what if...what if..."

"What if what, brat!"

"What if...THEY CAPTURE SOME OF THEIR FANGIRLS/BOYS DURING SHOWS OR APPERENCES AND THEN KILL THEM, AND SUCK THEIR SOULS TO REMAIN ETERNALLY YOUTHFUL!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!11111ELEVENONE" They just sat there for a moment. Yuki looked at Shuichi, who was still in the stance he was in when yelling the acusation. Shuichi looked at Yuki, who was just staring at him in utter disbelif.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! How the hell could that ever happen? Stop watching those damn movies you watch in the middle of the night and scare the shit out of your self with!"

"...it was just a theory..."

"Well, it was a dumbass theory. We can both go to Tohma's office and ask him about it, if you really think you aboutsolutly need to know.

It was around noon when they reached Tohma's office on the top floor of the NG building, during Shuichi's lunch break. When they opened the doors, not only Tohma, but Ryuichi and Noriko were sitting in Tohma's office.

"Hey, Tohma, the brat wants to ask you a question." Tohma turned around at the sound of Yuki's voice.

"Eiri-san! How are you? I'm so glad that you came to visit me today! I was just having a little conversation with my bandmates."

"I'm not the one who's here for you, he just wanted me to come along." explained Yuki, motioning to Shuichi, beside him.

"Oh...uh what is is Shindou-san?" Tohma's plastic smile faultered a little bit, but came right back.

"Well, I asked Sakuma-san this the other day, but he said it was a secret. But I was just wondering, how do you, Ryuichi, and Noriko always look so young, maybe as young as Fujisaki?" At this quetion, Noriko and Ryuichi turned to look at Shuichi as well.

"Ah...well, I do suppose that is our little secret, but I guess i could let you in on it." Noriko and Ryuichi turned to look at Tohma, their faces full of surprise.

"What, Tohma, no! Don't tell him!" yelled Ryuichi.

"Have you lost your mind!?" screamed Noriko.

"No, no, calm down. The truth is, Shindou-san" Ryuichi and Noriko held their breaths. "We have this special body wash made esspecially for us, so that while we are still a popular band, we can still look young and pleasurable to our younger fans."

"Aww, why did you have to go and tell them, Tohma-kun! It wa a nice secret!" said Ryuichi after a few moments of silence.

"Oh...well... that was kinda lame, but thanks anyway Seguchi-san." said Shuichi, accepting it.

"...what ever" Yuki left with Shuichi.

"Heheheehe...good job Tohma." Ryuichi's face darkened a little bit. "You have them completely fooled..."

"Yeah, for a moment there, I thought you were actually going to tell them." added Noriko.

"Yes, I suppose no one should be allowed to know the truth about Nittle Grasper. Now, we should all be heading down into the basement, Sakano caught a few more fans trying to get in the building. We can't stay eternaly youthful with out their souls after all."

So, whaddaya think? This was fathomed by me and my friend during an IM conversation about how young Ryuichi looked.


End file.
